The Queen of Ace
by December's Devil
Summary: Sequel to 'The feud in C.V.', determine to forget a green-eyed beauty, Arturo di Galimberti decides to go to Rome, where his dark past and mission collide in the Roman underworld of game and gambling. Who is this dark 'Queen' and what is she hiding?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Dear Goodness! This took a little longer than I thought! Is just that I have been more involved in school and the fact that is the end of the semester only makes it harder to publish this. However I was able to slip away from school madness and give you the prologue of, **_**The Queen of Ace**_**. Please review! Those of you that do know that I answer them as soon as I can! I just love you all! :D**

Prologue: _Detained_

_Rome, 7 years ago_

"Do you know why you are here?" A Roman officer said as he looked at an 18 year old delinquent. The boy had dark hair and hazel eyes. The Roman officer couldn't tell if they were either brown or ice green. He had fine clothes yet he looked like he was trying to run since his coat was ruined and his pants were covered with dry dirt. The boy didn't look at the officer since he was cornered in a dark room where he was force to talk. He didn't know who rat him out since he was very good at covering his 'mistakes' but whoever did was going to pay. "Do you?" he repeated. The boy slowly grinned; of course he knew why he was here. He was a wanted criminal, a crook, and a gambler.

"I will only talk to Colonel Santini." The boy said. The officer looked at him surprised. Why did this boy know the name of the Colonel? No one knew the name of someone who worked with the law, especially in a city as big as Rome. He turned slightly towards the dark glass and even if he could not see through it he knew that the Colonel was staring hard at the boy.

"_Go Romano_," The Colonel ordered through an old earpiece. The Colonel was glad to find out that they had caught one of the most wanted people in Rome. The boy was young but he is smart for he was able to misguide the Colonel and his team for a year. He knew little of the boy's background, only that he came to Rome from Great Britain. His name was Arthur Greene and he had earned the nickname of 'Ace' when he began gambling, for the card with aces was signature move and the winning one. However the Colonel had doubts that the boy came from Great Britain, his Italian was too good. The officer left leaving the boy alone. The Colonel came in at the boy's strange request. "I do not know if you are being smart or simply foolish in making me come in here." The Colonel said.

"I am being none." The boy said. His ice green eyes looking at the Colonel, he was thinking his best way out. "I am simply calling for an ally."

"Then you have the wrong person." The Colonel said coldly. "No one wants you in jail more than I do. If you want some of _my_ confidence, then begin telling us who you really are."

"My real name is Arturo di Galimberti." The boy said finally. "I am from Cittá Ville." He said and the Colonel looked at the boy with shock. Cittá Ville was a town up to the middle west of Italy. It was where his beloved Maria Jocovini was from and his boys, this boy _had_ to be lying. He _knew_ something.

"Do you take for me a fool? The odds for you being from there are slim." The Colonel said. "Who told you my name? Who told where my family is from?" he asked as he banged the table. His dark eyes turning cold and full with distrust, Arturo expected his reaction, the Colonel was a powerful man but he was not stupid. He would be able to see that he was telling the truth.

"No _signore_," Arturo said. "I know of your Jocovini family, I believe your boys are the same age as I am." Arturo said. The Colonel narrowed his eyes. No one knew his family's real name. He had Maria, Brick, Butch, and Boomer Jocovini renamed Maria, Antonio, Adrian and Alejandro Santini for their own safety. If someone was able to trace their origins then they will be in grave danger.

"Romano," The Colonel ordered through his earpiece as he looked at Arturo who remained calm.

"_Yes Colonel_?" Romano asked.

"Trace Arturo di Galimberti, see if there is a match in the Cittáian files." He ordered. As a huge city, they had access towards other cities and towns files.

"_We have a match_," Romano said. "_There is a missing boy named Arturo di Galimberti since last year. Is the boy him_?" he asked.

"What are the physical characteristics of Di Galimberti?" The Colonel asked.

"He has dark hair, hazel eyes, and about 6'1 of height." Romano said. The Colonel looked at Arturo. He really was the missing boy of Cittá Ville.

"You really are from Cittá Ville." The Colonel said. Arturo shrugged, he never felt as if he belonged there with all the tradition and custom which is why he left.

"I would never lie to you." Arturo said. The Colonel gritted his teeth.

"Let's not go there," he said. A delinquent is a liar, the Colonel was sure of it. "Tell me, why did you leave?" He said as he looked at Arturo's ice green eyes. Arturo nodded. He had to earn the Colonel's trust and he will only do so by speaking the truth.


	2. Conflicted

**A/N: Ah more time for me to publish! :D After this I am going to disappear for a while…don't worry I will be back! Is just that I am so busy that it is mind-breaking! So please forgive me! Ah, our three families are so full of secrets that it is incredible! **_**The Queen of Ace**_**, talks more about recent events unlike, **_**The feud in Cittá Ville**_**, which takes place more in the past. Please review! I would answer every single one of them with all my heart! 3**

Chap. 1: _Conflicted_

_Arturo _

I looked at Mario. We were once more in the confrontation room and he looked more cooperating than last night when I have spoken to him. I was forced to play the sarcastic officer, but it was a card that does wonders.

"Where in Rome will Marcello be staying?" I asked calmly. I was not afraid of delinquents, not because I was protected by officers outside this room but because I use to be the worst of them all. I knew what I was doing when I talked to them. Antonio did too.

"He was planning to stay somewhere in the central area, he was going to keep a low profile." Mario said. I narrowed my eyes. Of course Marcello will try to do that, every delinquent wanted to pass time somehow and I was determined to find out what was his next move.

"What is his favorite past time?" I asked. Everyone knew that Marcello was a quiet reserved man but everyone in a town had their secrets, and Cittá Ville was no exception.

"We will drive towards Arezzo once a month and we'll gamble," Mario said. I gritted my teeth. The _signore_ knew how to gamble? Interesting, no wonder he wanted to go somewhere like Rome…

"Gamble, I see, was he any good?" I asked through my teeth.

"He was," Mario said with a nod. "He could beat almost any man who will dare cross his way. He said he wanted to make a fortune out of that."

"Does he have connections in Rome?"

"I am not sure," Mario said beginning to hesitate. "He would talk about someone that he knows down there, except he will never say if it was a _signore_ or _signorina_."

"Thank you for your corporation Mario." I said and bid my farewell. I left the room and found Antonio casually waiting for me in his office. He looked somewhat tired and worn almost as if he stayed up at night.

"Excuse me for not answering your call yesterday Arturo." Antonio began. "There were some complications I had to attend to. However Leonardo called me this morning and said that Mario talked."

"Yes," I said suddenly bored. My voice took its usual monotone. "Mario said that Marcello is in Rome, I was going to call the Colonel." I said. Antonio scratched his cheekbone and nodded.

"Father could help us, he would catch him." Antonio said yet like me, he didn't like the idea of the Colonel catching Marcello. We both wanted to catch him and lock him up ourselves.

"I was going to say that maybe I could leave and go find him." I said. Antonio frowned.

"I like the idea but I am not so sure that you can enter the city."

"The Colonel could help me," I said trying to convince him to let me go. "He trust me, I won't go back to my old ways."

"I know," Antonio said. "Is just that it might be risky perhaps someone could recognize you."

"The police trust me; look at how much I have done for them. I have changed my life around and became one of the best officers of Italy, along with you and the Colonel."

"I do not mean the police, I mean…the Gagliano men." He said. I gritted my teeth. The bastard drug dealers accused me of thievery and selling drugs by bribing a Roman officer. They were a powerful Italian mafia family who were the best at what they did. The Colonel, Antonio, Adrian and I have been searching for them we were able to imprison some of them but not the leader, Santiago Gagliano.

"The Gagliano will not interfere unless Marcello is involved with them which I highly doubt it, the closest Marcello has ever gotten to them was in the neighbor city, Arezzo and they do not connections there."

"It has been 7 years, things change."

"Antonio, why don't you come with me then?" I asked. Antonio's face turned a little sad.

"I have to take care of Blossom. She is not doing so well. She insists she's fine but I don't know. She looks weaker and paler, the doctor told her to visit next month but…" he trailed off. I shook my head. Of course Antonio will be worried for his Ubertini wife.

"Then I will contact the Colonel but Marcello cannot stay untouched." I said. Antonio narrowed his eyes, I could tell he disliked the idea of letting me go on my own to Rome but he hated the idea of leaving his Ubertini wife.

"Very well," Antonio said. I was taken back. The way Antonio looked like the Colonel even though they weren't related at all was impressing. "I will contact him personally," Antonio said suddenly he yelled out for Costa who was in charge of files.

"_S__ì__ Capitano_?" Costa asked. Antonio sent him for files while he was in the phone with the Colonel. I was suddenly bored and told him I will be waiting for him in the Little Owl. The Little Owl was somewhat far but with my Aston Martin I could get there. The Little Owl was one of my favorite restaurants and with the little Ubertini family members it seemed as if it was just any other restaurant than the Jocovini and Marcello restaurants.

"_Ciao,__cosa vorresti__per__oggi_Arturo?" Hello, what would you order today, Arturo? Melissa asked, the usual waitress. I didn't hesistate.

"_Mi sorprende_, Melissa." I said as I casually sat down in his usual spot. Melissa smiled and left, her long dark hair went up to her waist. She looked nice, with her soft gray shirt, her gray eyes made it more convient that she worked here. Melissa had Ubertini blood in her but her last name wasn't Ubertini, it was Ursili. Melissa came back and she gave me pasta with tomatoe sauce with herbs sprinkled over the pasta. It looked delicous.

"Hey!" I heard someone say in English. I turned and saw Buttercup Ubertini. Melissa walked over her and Buttercup pointed at was I having. "Please?" she said but the word sounded foreign for her. Melissa nodded. I felt my heart race when she came over and sat calmly in the same table I was in. She looked at me with her perfect green eyes that seemed to consume me completely. "Arthur." She said. I tried not to frown but it slipt anyway, she did not know how much I hated when she called me that.

"Signorina Ubertini," I said in my usual monotone voice. However it was breaking with emotion, just seeing her awakened different feelings, feelings I have never felt. "Where is Adrian?" I asked. He must be coming soon.

"He's with B-Alejandro." She said quickly. "Alejandro had a flat tired and he said he'll pick me up here." She said. She drank the water that Melissa gave her. She looked at me weirdly. "So what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am planning to go to Rome." I said. Buttercup raised her dark eyebrow. Her green eyes taken back by my plans.

"For?" she asked. _You_, I thought, _I need to get away from you_.

"I have to resolve some issues there." I said simply. Buttercup nodded.

"Don't want to seem nosy," she grumbled. "But I overheard B-Adrian talking to Antonio about the Signore. Figured that's why _you_ are going to...that place." She said as she poked the pasta Melissa brought. I wanted to grin at her, she was a smart one indeed.

"That might be it." I said not fully saying yes or no. Buttercup frowned at my mystery. "I have some...business to attend to with the Colonel."

"What are we? 1776?" she asked. I chuckled. I wanted to hold her hand, she was just so perfect, so pretty...

"No," I said but somehow agreeing with her. Why the silly traditions? "Is just a title that one has, it is a little strange from the Americans, right?" I asked. Buttercup nodded as she ate her pasta. The bell clicked and we both turned to see the Santini brothers, Antonio and Adrian. Alejandro was missing but I was use to barely see him. He was not a man of violence when it came to forcing justice.

"Butch," Buttercuo said. He grinned at her and kissed her lips. I felt my heart...shatter. Seeing them together was like constantly drinking poison.

"Antonio," I said. He looked at me and at the green-eyed pair.

"We have to leave," Antonio said not even sitting. "I'll leave you two lovebirds." He simply said and I fallowed.

"See you later!" They both said as they both ate from Buttercup's plate. Antonio and I walked towards an old park that was in the northern part of Cittá Ville.

"I did not want to say this in front of them in case they will tell Blossom." Antonio began. We were sitting in a bench sorrounded by children and mothers. He handed me a package. "This contains the files of nearly all the deliquents in Rome. Basic information, you do not have to turn them in unless they have contact with Marcello. Marcello is now one of the most wanted men in all Italy and if this drags any furthur then in the whole European continet. Hopefully it doesn't get bigger than that." He said as he handed me another package, it was smaller. "Since you insist in going to Rome then you will meet up with the Colonel every other day, the Roman police are not very merciful when it comes to deliquents but they allowed you to come with the conditions of your reports thus the meetings with the Colonel. In there is also your passport to enter the city by car. It is more faster than waiting for an airplane ticket." Antonio said. He raised a red eyebrow. "Any questions?"

"Go on," I said as I took out the papers from the smaller packet.

"You will be staying in a hotel nearby the most popular Roman casinos. Of course with your background, it will be easier for you to blend in and gather information."

"I thought the Colonel was against this plan."

"He is but not the Roman police. They are convinced that you will help trap some deliquents in your way but they are not your main priority, only Marcello." Antonio said. I nodded, I was not interested in catching some random deliquent but Marcello. He had to pay for what he did to the Ubertini sisters...especially Buttercup. Antonio sighed. "It is terrible for me to let you go on your own but I trust you Arturo," he said and I nodded. "You are like a brother to me." He said and pat my back in a brotherly way. I do not have siblings so working close to Antonio made us like brothers. I smiled a bit.

"Thank you Antonio," I said. "Tell Blossom to feel better." I said as we bid farwell.

Xxx

I drove home, my family had some history with serving Jocovinis so I lived in the Southern part of Citta Ville, near Palazzo Jocovini. I parked in the shabby driveway and opened the door. The house as always, was too empty. I went into my room and began packing my clothes. I quickly looked through the package and found an address and everything. Costa was very good at his job, he knew what he was doing. I quickly packed everything in my car and locked my front door but Cittáians were peaceful people so I doubt that I was going to get robbed.

I began driving and suddenly I felt empty as I left Cittá Ville. I quickly realized that I was going to miss _her_. Her perfect face, her strength and humor...I was going to miss the way she bit her lip when she was confused, the way she rolled her eyes, the way her eyes turned a darker green color when she was suspicous...the way the wind blew her short hair into her perfect face with their perfect cheekbones, nose, eyes, and lips.

She was perfect, without a doubt. I loved the way she grins, when she shows her perfect white teeth and her green eyes twinkle like light emeralds.

I shook my head, she was my poison, my drug, my obsession...she was not for me but for Adrian whom she loves as well. They were perfect for each other. I would give anything to be in his place. I really would. I would give away everything I had, I wouldn't be called Arturo di Galimberti anymore. For her, and only her I would be named Arthur for all I cared but I wanted her, I needed her like a blind man wishes to see.

It made me feel so empty when I wasn't near her, like I was some type of breathing corpse. Why would the Almighty breathe life into me when life was meaningless without her?

I kept driving as every now and then I will look at the moon with its silver glory and power.

_I will keep my promise to you_, I thought as I looked at the moon. _I will forget her, I have too_.

Xxx

_Rome, 50 years ago _

Jamario Jocovini was a handsome man, a lady's man like they said at the time. He had dark green eyes and dark auburn hair. He left Cittá Ville to be with his good friend, Delfino Marcello and his friend, Erick Keane. He was surprised that Delfino, a respected teen in Cittá Ville, had connections in London since Jamario heard of the Keane family. The Keane family were wealthy and prosperous, they were said to be of more royal blood than the Royal family of England. Jamario was not familiar with Erick but with Edmund, Erick's older brother who was married to the beautiful Rose Meyers. Their marriage made headlines all over the world since Rose Meyers had not only beauty and riches but royal English blood. A rare combination, Jamario believed.

"I don't think we should be here." Delfino said nervously. Erick and Jamario laughed. Delfino was always the responsible one, why couldn't the suck-up live a little?

"Come on, puss." Erick said as he crossed his hands, a dark twinkle in his eyes. "I don't know about you but we should party!"

"Erick the Englishman is right." Jamario said with a grin. Erick rolled his eyes. "We've been in boarding school too long. We need to celebrate!" Suddenly another man came in. Jamario narrowed his eyes since he recognized the teen only too well. It was Juan Ubertini, he looked uncomfortable like Delfino. Erick wanted to roll his eyes. The thing he hated about being friends with Cittáians is that they couldn't be in the same room for one second without fighting. They all surprisingly went to the same boarding school in London. However Erick was surprised that Jamario didn't killed Juan yet, or vice versa. They were too proud however they will not ruin the night for him and Delfino.

"Can we not kill each other?" Erick asked and suddenly the music started. "I'll actually not want to go to jail tonight." He said and went dancing with an Italian girl who was giving him the eye. Delfino raised an eyebrow at Jamario and Juan. The three of them were always grouped since they were the only 'men' to keep the noble family names so they spent a lot of time together however it did not stop from the Jocovini and Ubertini elders to fill their children with hatred.

"I'm with Keane." Juan said and held his hand to Jamario.

"I don't want to dance with you!" Jamario grumbled. Juan rolled his eyes.

"I am holding my hand to you as a peace offering, idiot." Juan said through his teeth. Jamario raised his eyebrow at the dark haired and blue eyed Ubertini.

"Fine." Jamario said and shook his hand with Juan. "No let's party!" he said.

Xxx

The four teens awoken to find themselves in the floor and past out from last night, they actually gotten sick-drunk with alcohol, it wouldn't surprise them if they had drugs too.

Erick woke up and found out he was in the floor. He blinked as he realized he had a bag of cocaine.

"Holy sh-t!" Erick cursed and threw away the cocaine bag. He got up and found Delfino past out with Juan, they both had weed. "Wake up morons!" Erick hissed. Delfino and Juan got up.

"What the h-ll?" They both said as they saw the weed and a couple of alcohol bottles. Where the h-ll did they get weed? They were in Italy for Chris's sake!

"What the h-ll happened last night?" Juan asked as he rubbed his head. Delfino held his head in his hands, his head felt like it was a ticking time bomb.

"No clue." Erick said as he yawned. "Where's Jamario?" he asked. Suddenly the three of them were searching their penthouse room but they didn't find him.

"We lost Jamario!" Delfino said shocked. How will he explain the Jocovinis that they lost their kid? He was suddenly afraid.

"Shut up, man!" Juan said. "He has to be somewhere." He said. Delfino nodded. The door opened.

"Who's there?" Erick yelled.

"Shut up! Is me." Jamario said. "I have a killer headache and I just finished running away from some slut!" he said and laid down in one of the couches.

"What the h-ll? You were…?" Juan began but the question was just too awkward.

"Yeah." Jamario said. "I ran out of there as if the devil was chasing me." He said. "Strange, the woman looked like it was…what's her name?"

"Who?" Delfino asked as he made coffee. Good thing that Rome was more modern than Cittá Ville, since there was hardly any coffee there.

"Uhm…Dona…"

"Diane?" Erick asked through his teeth.

"Yeah, that slut." Jamario said. Suddenly Jamario was knocked off the couch and into the wall.

"Don't you dare call her a slut you son of a b-tch!" Erick yelled. Jamario was with Diane Francium? Erick loved her, with her dark blond hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful and so nice…however everyone knew she liked Jamario, it broke Erick to see Jamario to think so little of her.

"Erick!" Delfino said. Erick turned.

"I'm _not_ sorry." Erick said quickly to Delfino. "The son of a b-tch deserved it." He said through his teeth and left.

"Where are you going?" Erick heard Juan ask.

"…To find Diane!" Erick said and left the Hotel.

**A/N: Conflict! So much conflicts for everyone! Please review! **


	3. Returned

**A/N: Hi! The Devil is back! OMG! I'm so sorry to leave fanfic the way I did! Sorry! I am just meeting new people and my social life is going up all over the place. I am quiet and shy so this is all new to me so as you can see I am dedicating most of my time to my new friends and relationships (not romantic!) that I want to be forever. So excuse my leaving and hopefully the next chapter of 'The Queen of the Ace' will make up for that! Oh and please review! **

**xxx**

Chap. 2: _Returned_

_Arturo_

I suddenly reached Rome, it was a long drive and I stopped in a small roadside inn to keep myself going but I could not sleep, when I couldn't sleep I decided to do something productive and at this moment it was driving.

I knew the dangers from driving tired however I ignored them. I didn't felt like stopping, I was still running away from Buttercup. I needed to leave her in order to be…normal. The only feeling I could feel for her was…indifference, nothing but that. She was everything but she was not mine.

I pushed the accelerator. I was suddenly going to the speed limit of 100 m/h.

_Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup_…I thought as I remembered her face. Her heart-shaped face, her flawless pale rose skin, her bright light green eyes that shone like light green emeralds, her perfect full lips, and her choppy but dark hair…

I suddenly slowed down because I finally reached where I wanted to be.

The Taker of Heads Casino where I made my mark, the 'Ace' was back.

xxx

I checked in the hotel and the receptionist was a middle-aged lady who looked like life had gotten the worst of her. She was worn and she looked older than she really was. Her eyes went wide as she saw me come in.

"The Dark Lord!" she cried. I narrowed my eyes. Antonio had made me false papers in order to mislead the Gagliano gang however that was not possible, the Gagliano had connections nearly all over Italy.

"Hello Marta," I said simply. I remembered the woman, if it wasn't for her I would have died after I came to Rome.

"_Il mio re_," she said. I had never told her my real name. I told her my name was Julio, Angelo, Leonardo, and Paciano and so on. It went to the point that she told me that she will call me '_maschio_' I though, was indifferent to her nickname.

"Marta," I said. "I came looking for a man." I said as I took out a picture of Marcello. I showed it to her and Marta narrowed her eyes.

"_Il mio re_," she said. "That man has strong connections here, he's known as the '_Falco_' or falcon."

"Who are his connections?" I asked. Marta shook her head.

"He came here a few days," she said. "Already he is infamous with our Roman underworld. You must go to the 'Taker of Heads' casino and confront the man. He is a gambler as well." She said.

"Thank you Marta." I said and left her.

xxx

I wanted to go in the casino dressed as my former self. I was wearing an expensive dark Italian suit with an onyx ace pin, my old insignia. I looked at myself in the hotel mirror and saw that I still had my rebellious and dangerous face, I felt alive unlike when I lived in Cittá Ville.

I left the hotel and calmly walked over the 'Taker of Heads' casino. It was a short walk and I saw everyone's face in worry and suspicion. They all knew instantly that I was a dangerous man. As I went in the casino I ignored the common games and looked at the end of the room, where there was a heavy velvet red curtain. I walked towards there and saw a security man with a Gagliano symbol, a cross with a snake wrapped around it. I immediately knew who the man was working for. He was working for Santiago Gagliano, the oldest and most dangerous of the two Gagliano brothers. He had a younger brother…or use to.

"_Si fermano qui_," stop right there, he said in a hard and cold voice. I stopped but he instantly regretted it. I saw him recognizing me and he stopped cold. "_Scusate, mio Re oscuro_." Pardon me, my dark king, the man begged in a low voice. The other people didn't look our way. I grinned.

"I will only forgive your stupid mistake if you tell me one thing." I said. The man looked at me nervously. _Got you_, I thought with satisfaction.

"Anything, _Re oscuro_." He said.

"Who is connected to the '_falco_'?" I asked.

"'The Dark Queen'," He said. I frowned. A queen…a _woman_ is protecting Marcello?

"Very well," I said. Santiago Gagliano doesn't forgive any man that reveals his secrets so I stopped asking. The man had no idea how close he was to death if anyone knew of our conversation. I went in and found that instead of another room, as it would have been expected, there were was an elevator. I stepped in and I looked at the buttons but there was only one. I pressed it and the elevator went down.

_BING_

I stepped out and saw men and women in the room, drinking and gambling dangerous. I walked calmly to the man in the bar. He had soundproof earplugs so he would not hear a thing. It was a way of protecting secrets. I sat down and ordered vodka by writing it down for him.

"I've noticed you are new, boy." I heard a woman say behind me. I turned and saw a fake blond, gray-eyed woman. She looked older than she wanted to be. I chuckled.

"You don't know me, _signorina_." I said. The woman laughed, throwing her head back. She had a tight dress on and she was holding a champagne glass that was halfway full.

"I am delighted, boy." She said. She crossed her legs and grinned. "So would you care to play with us?" she asked. I faked to frown.

"I don't know who you are referring to." I said. The woman's gray eyes twinkled darkly as she grinned again.

"You know who I am talking about." She said as she stood up and led me to another heavy red velvet curtain. "Let's play with the best, boy." She said and she shoved me in.

"Serafina," I heard a man say, his back was to us. There were 2 other people beside us in the small and fine room. There was a man and a woman. The man looked familiar and with sudden realization I saw that it was Marcello. He had changed. I was not too familiar with the man but enough to see that he had done plastic surgery on his face to appear sharper and even more dangerous. The woman on the other hand, was completely unknown to me. However she was familiar…she looked like someone I knew. "I told you to look for a young man," he said as he turned his leather wheel chair and stopped. "Yet I see you found the 'Ace'." The man and woman blinked and got up hand in their guns. "Peace," the man said with a dark grin. "My brother is back." He said as he chuckled.

"Santiago," I said with a dark grin of my own. "Is good to be back, isn't?"

xxx

_Rome, 8 years ago_

"We've noticed you, Englishman." Arturo heard a man say behind him. Arturo turned and saw a man with a strange pin.

"Hello." Arturo said with his Italian heavy with a British accent. The man sat down, he had dark ink black hair with icy hazel eyes, he was overweight yet he was wearing an expensive Italian suit. "How may I help a sir like you?" he asked as he went back to his poker game. The man looked at the young boy with interested eyes since he already caught the interest of his small yet rising gang.

"Oh I am not a sir," the man said with a dark grin. "I am not that much older than you, Arthur." He said. Arturo turned and smiled. He was glad that he was able to pass as a British man, thank the Almighty One for his mother who sent him to a London private school where he picked up the British accent.

"Who are and what do you want then?" Arturo asked. The man chuckled but the men behind him who were his guards placed their hands on their guns, prepare to teach the young boy respect.

"I am 'Snake'." The man said as he had Arturo see his ring which had a bronze gold cross with a jade-decorated snake wrapped around it. Arturo turned around and looked at his cards.

"I know who you are." Arturo said as he sipped his beer. "Why are you here with a small man like me?" he asked sounding a little bored. The 'Snake' ordered a beer and sat more comfortably beside Arturo.

"You are just like me," The Snake said. "Confident and smart." He said and looked at the poker game that Arturo was in.

"So?" he asked as he politely ended the game. The people who were with Arturo quickly left since they sensed there was something dangerous on their hands. "What do you want from me?" Arturo asked as he sipped his beer calmly.

"I want you to be my partner." The Snake said. Arturo looked at the Snake, he was confused, was this man serious?

"Depends," Arturo asked. "What do you offer me?" he asked as he challenged the Snake. The Snake grinned.

"Everything," The Snake said as he threw his hands in the air. "Do you see how I am dressed, how I live like a king? This I offer you, all I need you to be is my eyes and ears here."

"A casino?" Arturo asked as he began mingling the cards. "A tad too much for a simple job sir, you want something else." He said as he analyzed the Snake further. The Snake grinned darkly. Arthur had everything he wanted in a partner since he was indifferent, smart, and realistic.

"True," the Snake said. "I am looking for a brother," he said as he looked at Arturo in the eye. "I want someone who will be loyal to me, who would know me inside and out, and one who is smart. You have everything I ask for and the fact that you are a gambler that only adds to what I want." The Snake said. Arturo looked at the man, he looked sincere and the fact was that Arturo was tired of a simple game, he wanted to have a more exciting life and the Snake looked like he had that.

"You have a deal," Arturo said with a dark grin. He was already convinced besides what Snake offered was to have the world at Arturo's feet. He suddenly felt powerful over everyone as he joined the Gagliano Gang.

xxx

"We cannot trust outsiders," the woman growled dangerously. Her dark blue eyes looking dangerous, her long golden hair all over her back, she looked like a dangerous Barbie doll, she had high and sharp cheekbones, a heart-shaped face and full lips. She saw me looking at her and she hissed.

"Calm down, _Regina_," Santiago said as he sat down bored. Serafina went towards the seat next to him and she sat down with dark grace. "Ace is an old friend."

"Old or not, the boy is untrustworthy." Regina said as she still held her gun. Santiago raised an eyebrow and turned to Marcello. I, on the other hand was more shocked by the way she called me a boy than anything else. We looked as if we were the same age, perhaps she was a bit younger but I was not worried about her threats.

"Renzo," Santiago said sounding bored. "What do you say? Let Ace my good friend, my brother and my old partner stay and play or leave and kill your irritating niece?" he asked in a dark voice. Renzo-Marcello swallowed. Regina narrowed her eyes angrily.

"You wouldn't dare, Santiago!" she said through her teeth. Santiago shrugged.

"You don't know me, beautiful." He said. I sat down, already bored with their bickering.

"What do you say, Renzo?" I asked sounding darkly amused. Renzo squirmed under my cold glare. I have proved that he did not recognize me. Of course he wouldn't, the _signore_ barely saw me back in Cittá Ville. I simply refused to be near the descents of the royal family.

"L-L-Let the boy stay, Santiago." He said after a quick second. "Leave my niece alone."

"Now there is the answer I am looking for!" Santiago said darkly amused. "Ace, welcome back!" he said, I nodded.

"Should we play?" I asked. Santiago laughed, amused by my sudden desire to gamble. However I did not come here for the most wanted man in all Italy but for the man that almost killed Buttercup Ubertini, which was more important than him.

"First thing is first," Santiago said. "Ace, this is Serafina Scarani," He said as he pointed to Serafina. "He is Renzo Merlino," He said as Marcello stood up respectfully but I could tell he was silently enraged to be told what to do. "Lastly this is Regina Donatelli," He said as he looked at Regina. Regina sat down looking bored and monotonous. Her blond hair was everywhere and her dark blue eyes looking like dark blue beads.

"What's his real name?" Regina asked. "He knows mine and I want to know his."

"Arthur Greenwich." I said using my old name. Santiago nodded. I was happy that I had not revealed my real identity to anyone. Regina narrowed her eyes but she looked composed.

"You're not even Italian?" she asked and she chuckled darkly. "Great partner Santiago." She said and I widen my eyes. Santiago had told her his real name? Santiago hissed, thus giving him his nickname 'Snake'.

"Let's play." I said and sat down comfortably. Serafina smiled and Renzo shrugged and went to shuffle the deck of cards. Santiago sat down as well as Regina. Regina's face light up, her eyes twinkling darkly as she was handed her deck. I looked at min and saw an ace of diamonds and spades. I grinned and saw Renzo and Serafina frowning.

"A bet anyone?" Santiago asked as he ordered some cocktails. Regina grinned darkly.

"You know I'm in." she said with a grin. Renzo chuckled.

"I'm in debt, Snake." Renzo said. "I won't dig myself deeper."

"Gambling again?" Serafina asked suddenly bored. "I'll go outside and have fun instead, see you later!" she said and left. Santiago grinned darkly.

"Seems as if I am on my own with the best of the best," Santiago said as he ordered Renzo to shuffle the cards again when Serafina and he decided not to play. Both Regina and I raised our eyebrows. "This should be interesting, am I wrong Renzo?" he asked. Renzo shook his head.

"No you are not, Santiago." Renzo said. "I have heard rumors of the Ace."

"But Regina is the Queen." Serafina said as she gracefully came in like a panther, she looked at Santiago. "You have both the King and Queen against you." She said as she leaned to his ear and spread her arms around his shoulders and chest. Santiago laughed.

"Yet they are against each other, are you not?" he asked us.

"Of course," Regina said sounding disgusted at the idea.

"It seems we are." I said in my usual monotone voice. Santiago grinned.

"Shall we?" Santiago asked. For the first time I felt my heart quicken, the excitement of gambling making my head sharp and my heart beat quicken.

I looked at my cards and saw that I had my signature card.

The Ace of Spades,

From the corner of my eye I saw Regina's lip twitch.

"Yes." Regina and I said at the same time. Regina frowned. Obviously disgusted by the way we talked at the same time. I wanted to chuckle, the way she reacted was hilarious.

It's on.

**xxx**

**A/N: So what do you think? I want to hear from all of you! ^_^**


End file.
